Clan:Skillers of the Round Table
The Skillers of the Round Table, also known as SotRT was founded on March 11th, 2009. They welcome all RuneScape players into their clan. Their clan chat is SotRT, and their forums can be found at this link. You can apply in one of two ways, through the Recruitment Thread on the Official Runescape Forums or through the Clan's forums. Rules #All Jagex rules apply. #Do not ask for a rank. #Do not insult other members. #Arguments must be taken out of the CC at the request of a leader. #No offensive language or inappropriate topics. #Do not put any leaders or chat moderators on your ignore list. You will be ignored by the clan if you do so. #In the part of the application where it says, "Do you agree to all the rules?", write "Skittles, duh!" to prove you read the rules. Black marks are given to those who break rules. After 3 black marks you are given a final chance before you are banned from the clan. Rank Requirements *Recruit: **Has read rules **Has left any previous clan **Is not on ban list *Page (Corporal): **Has been in clan one week **Has gotten to know several members **Has made an account on the clan forums *Squire (Sergeant) **Has been in clan one month **Has attended an event **Helps out in citadel *Knight (Lieutenant) **Has been in clan 3 months **Has had no black marks in past 3 months **Has made 10 posts on clan forums *Knight-Banneret (Captain) **Has no black marks **Attends events often **Has recruited friends *Royalty (General) **Has been in clan 6 months **Has made 100 posts on forums **Bumps recruitment thread *Admin **Upholds clan rules **Is trusted completely by owners **Has a secure account *Organiser **Can handle rule breakers well **Has been an admin for 3 months **Has made 250 posts on forums *Coordinator **Is a member of events/recruitment team **Often leads events/Often recruits members **Has been in clan for a year *Overseer **Is leader of events/recruitment team **Has enough spare time to do so **Is enthusiastic *Co-Owner **Is Adz/Boss/Cab **Is a noob Rank Permissions *Admins and higher can kick from clan chat and access to private admin forums. *Overseers and higher can edit citadel settings. *Deputy owners and higher have access to the admin control panel. Rank Policies *Automatic demotion to Sergeant after receiving a black mark. *Automatic promotion to Overseer if chosen as events/recruitment team leader. *Ranks may be taken away if the requirements are no longer fulfilled. *Ranks may be taken away after long periods of inactivity, except if owners are notified in advance. *Requirements may be ignored in special circumstances, though this is rare. *Clan membership may be removed if you are inactive for too long, unless if the owners are notified in advance. Events Events are non-mandatory and include: *99 Parties *Burthrope Games Room *Clan Anniversary *Evil Trees *Fishing Trawler *Great Orb Project *Group Skilling *Hide and Seek *House Parties *Penguin Hunting *Skill Week *Shooting Stars *Stealing Creation Gallery File:SOTRT_Collage.jpg Vetcapeemote.png Screenie4-1-1.jpg Screenshot270-2-1.jpg screenshot22.jpg Category:Clans Category:Skilling Clans Category:Free-to-Play and Pay-to-Play Clans Category:Non-Combat Clans